Tell Me You Love Me
by Nanote
Summary: THIS IS DEE AND DUM FROM HEART NO KUNI ALICE  ALICE IN THE COUNTRY OF HEARTS  I PUT IT HERE BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CATEGORY FOR THAT. BUT WHATEVER. TWINCEST, ONESHOT MAYBE


THIS IS DEE AND DUM FROM HEART NO KUNI ALICE, /NOT/ THE FAT BOYS IN THE MOVIES. I DON'T WANNA PUT THAT IMAGE IN YOUR HEADS.

Dee sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the gate of the Hatter Mansion. Breathing deeply, he let the chilly breeze brush across his face. 'I wanna leave...' He thought, looking at the sky. 'It will be night soon... and it's cold.'  
>He stretched his arms and glanced at his brother, who was sitting against the gate and pulling up grass and staring at the ground with emotionless eyes. Dee smiled. The sight of his brother usually always improved his mood.<br>"You bored?" Dee churped, causing his brother to jump and look up at him with wide eyes.  
>Dum blinked. "yeah, actually. Hey, wanny ditch this place? Maybe we can find Boris or that Alice lady. "<br>Dee thought about this for a moment. "Actually," he started, "I was thinking that we can do something together. You know, the two of us." Dee blushed at this and looked at the ground. "i-i mean, if you want to..."  
>Dum beamed at him. "Sure! Maybe we can go back to the room and play videogames or somethin'."<br>Dee let out a sigh of relief. "Alright... let's go before Elliot gets here. I wouldn't want that ass to ruin the fun."  
>Dum giggled and pushed himself to his feet.<p>

Dee sat himself beside his brother on their couch, watching him as he fumbled through their seemingly endless Xbox games. He held up a couple games to Dee, asking if they were okay with him to play. Dee shrugged.  
>"Play whatever you want, it was your idea to do this."<br>Dum smiled and pulled out Left4Dead. "I really like Left4Dead one better than two... i don't like the new survivors, you know?"  
>Dee knodded, not even listning to what Dum was saying. He was staring at his brother's shirt, that was unbuttoned just enough for in Dum's position for one of his pink nipples to be visible. Dee felt his face heating up, and he looked away.<br>Dum cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward to better see his brother's face. "What's up? Your acting weird."  
>Dum shrugged and looked back at his brother. He nearly screamed when he noticed how close Dum's face was to his. "I-I-I…" he stammered, backing away from his brother<br>Dum was dumfounded. "What the hell is up with you today..?"  
>Dee turned and leaned his back against the arm rest at the other end of the couch, bringing his knees to his chest.<br>The other twin sighed, putting the videogame back on the table. "You know... if you really liked me like that, you would tell me... "  
>Dee's head shot up to meet his brother's eyes. "What! What are you talking about!" .<br>Dum glared at him. "you know exactly what i'm talking about."  
>Dee felt his face heat up again, his brother's glaring eyes tearing through him. "I... sorry." He mumbled, pushing his legs flat infront of him again and leaning back until he was laying down. He stared at the ceiling.<br>"well..?" Dee heard Dum's voice somewhere near his feet. "..Is that it? Your not gonna make a move?"  
>Dum narrowed his eyes. "Why should i?"<br>He heard his brother sigh. "i suppose i'll do something, then."  
>Dee felt his brother suddenly crawl over him and strattle his waiste, getting comftorable and holding onto his brother's thighs for balance. His eyes widened, and he sat up quickly. "What are you doing!" Dee snapped, trying to push him off.<br>Dum grinned and pushed Dee back into the couch. "You like me, right? You want this? You want my hot mouth on your throbbing dick, sucking and licking..." At this, Dum started rolling his hips into Dee's, his breath growing heavy. Dee's face turned bright red, and he could feel his pants getting tight. "D-Dum.. stop..."  
>"You wanna' fuck me hard... touching me and biting me... until i scream your name, begging for you to go faster..." Dum breathed, unbuttoning his shirt and grinding into his brother harder. Dee moaned, his eyes fluttering. He caught his brother's eyes, fogged with lust as he felt his chest, rolling his pink nipples. Dee watched him carefully, licking his lips as Dum pinched his now perk nubs, making little pleasurable moans and whines.<br>Dee found Dum's pants and began to unbutton them quickly, Dum doing the same to his flushed brother.  
>Dum pulled off Dee's pants, scooting in between his legs and gazing at the tent in his brother's boxers. "Geez, Dee.. your really exited, aren't you?"<br>Dee blushed, looking away. "Just do it..." he mumbled, lifting his shirt with one arm and covering his eyes with the other.  
>Dum beamed, taking his hand and grabbing Dee's member through his boxers, stroking lightly. Dee arched his back.<br>"Uhnn! Ahh... s-stop teasing me, idiot..." He breathed. He could feel his pre-cum leaking through his Boxers.  
>Dum slowly slipped off Dee's boxers, his leaking member bouncing out for him. Dee flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, shutting his eyes tighter.<br>Dum grinned, wrapping his hand around his brother, causing him to flinch and gasp. Dum moved his hand, watching his brother closely with peircing red eyes.  
>Dee's face was twisted in a mixture of pleasure and frustration, his hands holding onto the pillow above his head for dear life.<br>"F-fuck, Dum, go faster..." he groaned, panting.  
>The other brother smiled sweetly. "Let me do the work. Don't worry, i'll make it feel good..."<br>Dum lowered his mouth onto his brother, causing the other to cry out.  
>"AAahh, D-Du... hahh.." He moaned, his back arching.<br>Dum slowly lowered his mouth farther on his brother, taking in more of him with every stroke of his hand.  
>Dee moved his hands to tangle in his brother's raven hair, pushing him down on him completely. Dee threw his head back, his mouth wide in loud moans as Dum started sucking lightly, his tongue working with the head.<br>"Ohh! AhhAhnn! Feels g-good.." He breathed, feeling a bit dizzy.  
>Dum bobbed his head, stroking Dee in time while he slipped his free hand into his Boxers, stroking himself.<p>

"Du... I-I'm..ohh... c-coming..." Dee breathed, pulling his brother's hair as his body tensed.  
>Dum pulled away, squeezing the other's member lightly, pushing Dee over the edge.<br>"AAahhn! Fu...ck.." Dee screamed, his seed spilling across his brother's face and mouth.  
>Dee's body went limp, and his hands fell out of Dum's hair to his side, His chest rising and falling quickly as he recovered from his orgasm. He cracked a blue eye open slightly to see his brother siting up again, wiping his eyes of the white substance. his face was bright red as he caught his brother's stare.<br>Dee sat up, running his hands through his hair. "Ohmygod, Dum, i'm so sorry..." He started, but his brother quickly put a finger to his lips.  
>"Why are you sorry...?" he smiled, taking a finger and wiping away some of the cum from his cheek and placing the finger in his mouth.<br>Dee's face felt hot. 'He's tasting me... ugh, that's... really hot.'  
>Dum closed his eyes, sucking on the finger a little longer before pulling it out of his mouth and grinning. "you taste really good, Dee."<p>

Dee wasn't sure if he should thank him or not. His mouth moved to say something, but no words came out.  
>Dum licked his lips, pushing his brother down again with his hands. He scooted up to Dee's chest, pulling down his boxers just enough for his member to pop out, resting against Dee's lips.<br>"Now you do me, too." Dum grinned, gazing into his brother's glazed eyes.  
>Dee's eyes widened, and he stared at his brother's cock. 'i don't... i've never done this before..' he gulped, looking up at his brother's red eyes.<br>As if he had read his mind, Dum's eyes soffened, and he scooted back to his stomach to let Dee talk.  
>"I know you haven't done this before... just kinda lick it or somethin'. That's what i did... and my body just kinda did the rest for me." He winked at Dee, who blushed and shifted his eyes back down to his brother's member.<br>Dum's cheeks began feeling hot, and he had an urge to pound into his brother's mouth until he choked... but he held back and took a deep breath, looking away from his brother's eyes.  
>"Jeez, Dee, if you keep staring at it like that, i'm gonna cum... and we wouldn't want that yet.."<br>Dee frowned, pulling his brother's hips back to his chest. "well fine, if your so anxious..."  
>Dum blushed at the words. "Don't be stupid..."<br>Dee grinned, taking his brother's hips and pulling them forward, allowing the twin to engulf his brother slowly.  
>Dum shivered and closed his eyes, placing his arms on either side of his brother's head on the arm rest for support. "Ohh..."<br>Dee pulled the member out of his mouth, dragging his tongue up the underside. He stopped at the head to nibble at the tight skin, earning a sharp cry and a jerk of his brother's hips.  
>Dum was shaking now, his breathing uneaven and heavy. 'ugh, if Dee can get me this worked up... i should have done this a long time ago...'<br>Dee took the leaking member back into his mouth, slowly taking it in all the way. His tongue rubbed the head, slowly going up and down the slit.  
>"H-hahh! Uhhhnn..." Dum's eyes fluttered closed as his hips began to move on their own, lightly fucking his brother's mouth. Dee moaned at the sensation, closing his eyes and sucking and roughly dragging his teeth along the underside of his brother's cock. With this, Dum shuddered madly, throwing his head back and screaming his brother's name as his hot seed filled his Dee's mouth.<br>Dee coughed, turning his head to the side and wiping his mouth. He swallowed what was left of Dum's cum before letting go of his brother's skinny, pale waist. He guided his brother into his arms on the small couch, holding him close and closing his eyes.  
>"...i.. love you, Dum." he mumbled into the crook of his brother's neck.<br>"Love you, too, Dee..." He heard his brother chirp tiredly, before his exaustion got the best of him and he drifted to sleep.

END.

(bleh, i coulda done better. i was kinda rushing :p)


End file.
